The impossible
THE FIRST TWO PARAGRAPHS ARE REAL,THE REST IS FAKE ''just like the old days '' It was in the old days of Minecraft 1.5.2 I was a noob at that time,I made a new world and got some wood I made a "house" (2 story block of wood)I noticed it was almost night so I went to a cave to get coal for torches (I didn't know charcoal existed)When I found a batch of coal in a nearby cave something exploded behind my back and i got HUNGER EFFECT(it was a peaceful world)I went back and I think I saw a shape behind me.When I went back I couldn't find my house,I left the game and went off. The next day I found out the save was gone.I made an Epic world with a really nice cave house.I left and that save got deleted as well!Over the next few weeks Whenever I played Minecraft I didn't see any animals nor mobs A long time after (1.9)￼Once I played A new Minecraft server called oldAys.com It looked like a role-play world.I started with an old looking house.I went in it had average stuff and a basement.I decided to work at a burger restaurant.I went to a dance club.I looked in the chat and a girl said."The lucky player gets money" I ran with the other people to the door where the person was.I turned around and saw it was a GIRL dance club.I felt embarrassed because I was a boy. ￼I felt really happy because the person chose me.He opened the door.I went in, a different person snuck in I looked at the person.Blinked and saw him dead on the floor.It wasn't A regular lying player.Just a disturbing body cut in half.I turned around and saw it.The Dark figure from 1.5.2, Everyone crashed and I was stuck in.I couldn't turn off my Minecraft or PC.I tried to unplug it and punch it but it stayed intact. ￼The shady figure said,"like in the old days" he did something probably impossible in Minecraft, He ripped out my heart.The air bar appeared and I started dying.Then my mc crashed I heard a voice say"The game is life"Then I froze, I didn't feel my heart.I shouted, it said“don't shout Save your oxygen” I got my phone.I would have ￼got a heart attack if I had a heart.The battery was dead.Luckily I practiced holding my breath instead of listening to class so I head an impressive 5 mins left.Then I thought “thank you lord"Because I remembered at mass The priest gave me A wired phone,he also said" you'll need it"I ran to the basement and plugged the phone in, While it was loading(after the 4 weeks I didn't use it)I heard footsteps and a Voice like A nightmare say “that's a smart one "With 3 mins left I locked the door with A key.I called 911 And I said “come to CENSOREDAnd bring An ambulance with an artificial breathing machine.I had a high morale as I played E SPORTS and the cop recognized my voice, I also said to bring 8 swat officers ￼then I heard A bang on the door saying" let me in like I let you"the swats then came in the house,I heard gunfire and a dead silence I actually thought it was my ear malfunctioning because of the lack of air.I then fainted...I was sure I was dead but I awoke in a hospital room with no windows,the room had blood on the walks the shadow more like a terrifying man said,I don't like meat that didn't get enough air, I saw an old Minecraft logo, I felt my limbs tore apart and a crunch, before I knew it, they weren't mine, they were a different persons, it was my turn having my body eaten but I escaped. ￼Now im a wandering lone ghost that wants = ￼REVENGE = * Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas